


Love Until the Hurt Goes Away

by Egg24



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, F/M, Football | Soccer, High School, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egg24/pseuds/Egg24
Summary: The thing about the sports program at Gotham High, it was fiercely competitive. Even within its own walls, so the pair hadn't been on good terms since the seventh grade. Artemis was sure he only flirted with her to piss her off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys I'd be coming out with some new stuff and I definitely plan to come through with this story! I'm pretty sure I saw something pretty similar to this so thanks to whoever posted that fic because I loved it.  
> I hope you guys enjoy and as always criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive

"Pick up the pace ladies!" Artemis called from the head of the group. As team captain of the Gotham High Lady Cougars coach let her run practice by herself, some of the girls thought that it meant a day of slacking off. But Artemis was all business when it came to soccer, she was in her senior year and all of the scouts were looking at her. She needed to win the championship if she wanted a shot at a scholarship.

Once they'd finished their mile run they had a short water break while Artemis gave the girls a pep talk.

"I know these practices are tough but you guys are way tougher. As the most senior player on the team coach and I are keeping an eye out for next years captain so if you want it to be you keep up the hard work." She paused for dramatic effect, "now hit the showers and no practice tomorrow!" The girls let out a cheer dashing towards the locker rooms to shower. Zatanna, Artemis's best friend since grade school and goalkeeper for the Gotham High Lady Cougars stuck behind.

"Finally, I thought that you were going to run us till it was dark out," The brunette gave her a loving nudge in the side.

"I wasn't that tough this practice!"

"Katie Harris threw up on the second lap and you made her keep running!"

"Okay I'm a little tough, but I want to win the championship this year!"

"Go hit the showers captain, we've got movie night to get to and you're not stinking up my car!" Artemis rolled her eyes grabbing her gym bag and jogging towards the locker rooms.

"Hey sweetheart, what time am I picking you up tonight?" The blonde rolled her eyes and turned towards the direction of Wally West, the captain of the Gotham High Cougars soccer team.

"I've got plans tonight," she replied dismissively, the boy still was confident after every rejection.

The thing about the sports program at Gotham High, it was fiercely competitive. Even within its own walls, so the pair hadn't been on good terms since the seventh grade. Artemis was sure he only flirted with her to piss her off.

"I told you West, it's not going to happen. Especially since I plan on absolutely destroying your record at championships this year, I can't afford to get distracted." Artemis was proud of the glare that came across his face but that look passed quickly and was replaced with a smug one.

"Well when are you free? I could even give you some lessons the way you played last year you obviously need it." At this point she didn't know if he was flirting with her or insulting her.

"You won't be saying that went my team absolutely crushes your record!" She turned on her heel walking into the locker room.

"I'll get you one day babe, just wait and see!" He called after her making her scoff and roll her eyes.

"Artemis did you meet Captain West? He was waiting for you!" One of the girls called making the others giggle.

"Unfortunately, when will he give it up?" she groaned yanking her shirt over her head. "I can't wait to destroy the school record and make him eat his words."

"I think it's kind of romantic, he waits for you every day," Megan leaned her flushed face on the cool tile sighing almost wistfully. Artemis tossed her shirt at the girl tagging her in the face with it, the others burst into another fit of laughter.

"If you think it's so romantic you take him off my hands, I can't have him distracting me!"

"Wally West isn't my type, I'm more into his friend Connor," Artemis rolled her eyes at her mention of him, for the millionth time this week.

"Don't worry about boys, worry about championships!" Artemis grabbed her towel padding back to the shower area and turning on cool water.

Walking out of the locker room with damp hair Wally West was still standing there.

"Saw you running the girls, scared of not being ready for championships?"

"Fuck off West, we're ready and we'll break the record taking our rightful place as the best team at Gotham High." Artemis walked away not looking back once.

"Let's go princess, popcorn and action movies are waiting!" Zatanna already in her beat up jeep honking the horn as Artemis walked through the parking lot.

"Don't call me princess, the movies aren't going anywhere!" the blonde chucked her bag in the backseat and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Did I see you talking to Wally West by the locker rooms," her friend waggled her eyebrows making Artemis scoff.

"Please, he's just trying to distract me so I don't crush his record at championships." It was Zatannas' turn to scoff.

"Have you ever thought that maybe...I don't know likes you for real?"

"I feel like he only likes himself, he's too cocky to actually have other feelings."

"Do you realize how crazy you sound?" Zatanna threw her hands in the air. "This boy flirts with me, there must be some type of conspiracy theory as to why!"

"Shut up and drive Zee," Artemis rolled her eyes turning up the radio and leaning back her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You heard me, I'm your tutor!"
> 
> "You can't be my tutor, you-you're-"
> 
> "Hey I can be the schools sporty heartthrob and be smart, don't stereotype me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this installment! As always criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive!  
> Thanks for reading!

Artemis understood that she was a Student-Athlete, but she really wished she was better at the student part. Her GPA was getting close to making her not eligible to play soccer and that was completely out of the question. It was her chemistry grade that was dangerously close to failing.

"Please I'll do anything, extra credit, redoing my report anything sir!" Artemis stayed after class to beg her teacher for some slack.

"I can't give you extra credit or let you redo anything...but I tell you what." She perked up clutching her books to her chest. "I'll have one of my honors chemistry students tutor you before the test, he's my best student and I'm sure he can help you bring that grade up in no time! How does seventh period study hall sound to you?" It wasn't the best, but she'd take anything at this point.

"Thank you Mr. Evans I won't let you down!" She smiled at him grabbing her back to head out for lunch.

"I'll let him know that you'll be there today!" He called after her. Artemis rushed to the lunch room to take her seat at the table with the rest of the team.

"Where have you been Crock?" Raquel asked as she sat down in her usual spot.

"Begging Mr. Evans for some slack in chemistry, I want to make sure my grade is no where close to making me ineligible for sports!" She opened her lunch box and began munching on a back of carrots.

"Seriously? You still have a good GPA why are you always fussing about it?" Zatanna commented Artemis rolled her eyes flicking a grape at her.

"Because I don't want to cut it too close I have to focus on-"

"Championships, God if I hear the word one more time I swear I'm going to lose it!" The blonde chucked another grape at her.

"Anyways I have a tutor now, I'm meeting with him seventh period." Artemis continued eating her lunch while the others remained quiet staring at her. "What are you guys staring at?" A pair of hands covered her eyes making her jump.

"Guess who babe?" The voice was familiar, she jabbed her elbow into his side instead of giving an answer. The table roared with laughter as Wally fell backwards.

"Don't touch me West," she glanced backwards going straight back to her lunch.

"She got you good man," Artemis heard snickering behind them, she smirked feeling a tiny bit proud of herself.

Lunch went by with no other incidents, when the bell rang Artemis said a quick goodbye to her team heading to her next classes. By the time seventh period rolled around she was ready to be done for the week. But she still had to go through with tutoring if she wanted to raise her chem grade.

The blonde spread out her materials on a table and waited for this science genius.

"Well well well if it isn't my lucky day," Artemis groaned not bothering to look up.

"Get out of here West, I'm waiting for my tutor and I don't have time for you!" She said through her teeth.

"Surprise beautiful, you're looking at him!" She looked up at him so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm your tutor!"

"You can't be my tutor, you-you're-"

"Hey I can be the schools sporty heartthrob and be smart, don't stereotype me!" He plopped down on the couch next to her.

"This cannot be happening, this has to be a sick dream!" She pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to freak out.

"Anytime you're in my dreams, we're hardly doing any talking," Artemis gave him the evilest glare she could muster. "It can't be that bad, I promise I'm a good teacher!"

"For your sake I hope you are," she opened her book stopping on the chapter they'd gone over just last period. She found that she had no idea what was happening two minutes into the lecture. "Next test is on the periodic table, if you help me get at least a C+ I'll believe you."

"I can do that, periodic table is easy! All you have to do is make flash cards, see that's what I did." The redhead pulled out a thick stack of index cards, just as Artemis reached for them he pulled them away.

"Wally, not funny hand them over." She held out her hand expectantly

"The thing is if I give you mine, that's not really helping you. It helps you learn the topic if you make the cards yourself."

"What if I don't want to make them myself?"

"I guess you don't want at least a C+ on your test now do you?" Artemis narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't waver under her glare, the same glare that made a freshman nearly cry at her first soccer practice.

"Fine, may I borrow some index cards please?" She snatched the blank cards he handed her huffing.

"You know you asking so nicely turns me on, makes me wonder what else I could make you ask nicely for," he placed a hand on her knee only to have her smack it away in an instant. 

"I will end you West, I'm here for you to tutor me, nothing more." She started making her flashcards in silence, he pulled a worn novel out of his back pack and began to read. He stretched his arm to lay across the back of the couch, she rolled her eyes but didn't draw any attention to it. 

It was his foot tapping that got on her nerves, she already was having trouble focusing and he wasn't helping.

"Will you cut it out?" Her hand fell on his knee trying to hold it still.

"If I do will you keep touching me like that?"

"You're such a pig," she crossed her arms scooting away from him.

"C'mon you know I'm irresistible, no girl can resist the Wall-Mans charm." Just then the bell rang signalling the start to her weekend.

"This girl can," she packed her things quickly standing to leave.

"See you on Monday babe," he winked making her roll her eyes once more as she exited the library.

She really hated him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Girl how could you hate that? Tall, athletic, and he reads?"
> 
> "Not to mention an annoying, cocky, blowhard."
> 
> "You want to sleep with him don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you guys enjoy the latest installment of this little fic! Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Artemis swore she hated her job more than any person in the world. Not only was she underpaid, but the hours were long and probably illegal. Most of the customers were insufferable and the boss was making her close tonight.

"Hello my name is-"

"Hi honey can I just get a water to start out, thanks." The older gentleman who'd just been sat in her section interrupted her mid sentence. The blonde grit her teeth in a smile she hoped didn't look murderous.

"Of course I'll be right back," she replied shoving her pen and pad into her pocket. She went to grab his water trying not to do something that would get her fired. 

"Hey Cap?"

"Megan I told you while we're at work call me by my name." Artemis didn't look up in addition to being teammates Megan worked as a hostess in the same restaurant.

"Right sorry, but I just wanted to tell you I had to double seat you." If it were anyone else she'd probably be angry, but she was more annoyed.

"It's okay Meg, thanks for letting me know." She sighed stopping by the table with the rude interrupting man then went to greet her next table. "Hello my name is Artemis I'll-" She froze mid sentence.

"Hey babe, didn't know you worked here." Wally West leaned back winking at her, she still smiled. Knowing that if the manager saw her without a smile on her face, she'd get written up for it.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" It was almost painful to keep up her happy attitude.

"Just a water, thanks beautiful." Artemis allowed herself to groan when she finally got to the back.

"Megan, you know I love you but Wally West in my section?" The blonde asked as her coworker was filling up the ice.

"Sorry you're the only one who doesn't get mad when I double seat you!"

"You're lucky my paycheck literally floats on tips," she replied filling a glass of water for the annoying redhead. "I'll be back for your order in a moment," Artemis smiled briefly returning to her other table.

"Hey hon, I'm ready to order." She tried not to cringe, she hated it when customers called her pet names, especially if they were men old enough to be her grandfather.

"Of course what can I get you?" Her face was cramping up from all the fake smiling.

"I'll have a tuna melt, and your number." The man winked at her while she wrote down his order.

"Sorry sir that's not on the menu," she attempted to flee back to the server station. The man grabbed her by her wrist keeping her from moving, if it wasn't for her great customer service skills she would've slapped him right there.

"You're too beautiful to be working here, quit your job and let me take care of you."

"No thank you now if you'll please let me go." She wasn't fake smiling now, making it blatantly obvious that she was not giving in. Ripping her hand from his grasp she went back to the server station fuming to put in his order.

"Hey do you want me to take that table? Seems like that guy was giving you a hard time," Barbra, another server asked.

"It's fine I can handle him, even though he's not going to tip well with out my number." She rolled her eyes leaning against the counter.

"Just give him my number, I could use a sugar daddy." Zatanna joked making Artemis let out a giggle, the pair seemed to do everything together so it made sense that they worked together. She went back out to the dining area warily walking over to Wallys table.

"That guy giving you problems?" He asked nodding over at the table with the creepy sugar daddy.

"I'm okay, have you had a chance to look at the menu?" She took her pen and paper out ready to take down another order.

"I'll have a burger and fries," the blonde took down the order walking back to the server station. She felt his eyes on her the whole way back.

"Now who is the cute redhead at your other table?" Barbra asked.

"Wally West, otherwise known as captain of the mens soccer team and my rival since seventh grade. Also my tutor," she explained putting the order in at the computer.

"Girl how could you hate that? Tall, athletic, and he reads?" Artemis glanced out into the dining room and saw he'd opened up another beat up novel to read, she rolled her eyes again.

"Not to mention an annoying, cocky, blowhard." Her coworker turned towards her looking shocked.

"You want to sleep with him don't you?" Barbra asked laughing at the expression on her face.

"Oh my god I will put a bar of soap in your mouth if you ever insinuate that ever again!" Artemis' cheeks felt hot as she picked up his order. "Please take my other table his order? I really don't want to get hit on again." She left the pair behind giggling like school girls.

"One burger and fries, can I get you anything else?" She asked after placing his food in front of him.

"No I think that's everything. What were you three laughing about over there?" He asked looking past her at her still twittering coworkers.

"Nothing," she replied all too quickly, he raised his eyebrows at her and she cleared her throat. "I'll um...get you a refill." Her cheeks were probably red as his hair by now. Her coworkers were cackling by the time she got back to the server station.

"Oh my god you want him so bad!"

"Shut up no I don't!"

"C'mon his lips look nice you have to admit you wanna sit on his face just a little!" A high noise of astonishment fell out of her agape mouth.

"If I were you I'd pounce on that in an instant, he looks like he's a generous lover." All of the other servers were laughing along with them while Artemis glared at them.

"I will be back with a bar of soap for your mouth!" Artemis sniffed strutting off with his fresh cup of water, she stopped by her other table picking up her measly tip of one dollar and shoving it in her apron pocket.

"Thanks babe, and for the record, I wouldn't mind you sitting on my face." Her eyes widened with shock and she set the water down quickly. The other servers were almost on the floor they were laughing so hard. The waitress stalked back to the kitchen her cheeks so hot she felt like she was on fire.

"Laugh it up you two! For the record I'm never speaking to you again!" 

It was not a good day for Artemis, she barely made ten bucks in tips and she still had to go to the store after work. They closed in ten minutes so there was no hope in getting an adequate amount of groceries for the week. She peeked back out into the dining room and saw the Wally had left, when she picked up the tip a twenty dollar bill was left on the table.

"He may be annoying, but at least he tips well..." She announced holding up her tip triumphantly, she could afford decent groceries this week.

"I think I know why he's tipping well," Megan waggled her eyebrows at her as she rolled another set of silverware.

"Not everyone are sex crazed lunatics like you guys!" Zatanna and Megan cackled pushing the bin of unrolled silver to her. This was actually a pretty typical Saturday night for them, they'd close up the restaurant together and joke around while they were at it.

"Come on, you're obviously stressed. You haven't gotten any since you broke up with-"

"We don't speak of him anymore!" Artemis snapped with no real fire at all.

"Whatever, maybe some dick will get you to chill out a little!" Zatanna giggled, the blonde whacked her with a stack of napkins.

"I don't need dick I need to focus on-"

"The championships, I know! But c'mon don't lie and say you don't want to ride him just a little tiny bit!" She could tell her friends were tired of her constant talk of championships but she couldn't help it, she was so hyper focused on it.

"I can confidently say I do not want to ride him, not one teeny tiny bit!" She scoffed finishing the last bit of silver. "You guys go home, I'll sweep the dining room and finish up."

"You sure? I can stay and give you a ride home," Zatanna questioned picking up the bin they'd just finished and putting it by the server station. 

"No I've got to go to the store anyways, and I think a walk with clear my mind." The girls called goodbye to her saying they'd see her Monday. Artemis finished sweeping and stacking chairs and clocked out. 

The grocery store was quiet and it eased her mind after her stressful ten hour shift, her phone rang breaking the silence.

"Hey Jade, I'm at the store right now." Artemis knew her sister called when she hadn't showed up a half an hour after the restaurant closed.

"Oh okay, make sure to get bread we are all out." She replied simply.

"Okay I'll be home in a sec," she hung up scanning the store for the bread.

"Fancy meeting you here..." A voiced drawled as she was standing in the checkout line.

"Can I go anywhere without you annoying me?" Wally West was a constant thorn in her side and she was done being nice.

"Woah woah no need to get testy babe, what happened to your good mood?"

"I'm off the clock I don't have to be nice to you anymore." Her nostrils flared and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay understandable, just one more question. How does it feel to be part of the second best soccer team at school?" Artemis slapped a twenty on the belt and stomped out of the store loaded down with plastic bags.

"Gee what's got your panties in a bunch baby sis?" Her sister asked from the couch after she came in slamming the door.

"Wally fucking West!" Artemis bit out slamming things into the cabinets.

"That kid is still getting on your nerves? I told you I don't care if you need to punch him and get suspended." Ever since her mother was in prison and her father was in the wind, her sister was named her legal guardian.

"I've told you that I punch him I get suspended and have to miss practice."

"Small price to pay for satisfaction." The brunette shrugged grabbing a random bag helping Artemis put the groceries away.

"I got a big tipper tonight so maybe we can order in," Artemis held up a wad of cash. "Just enough for a pizza from Moe's

"You read my mind baby sis," her sister replied sliding the phone and takeout menu towards her and making her way out of the kitchen. "By the way mom sent you another letter!"

Artemis picked up the letter and chucked it in the junk mail basket without reading it, she hadn't replied to a single letter, she didn't know what to say. She ignored the feeling in her stomach and dialed the phone number to Moe's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is all your fault you vicious harpy!"
> 
> "Me? You're to blame you egotistical fuck!" 
> 
> "Egotistical? That's like the pot calling the kettle black!"
> 
> "Fuck you West, you're not even worth another insult!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy freaking new year everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Thanks for reading!

"What is this coach?" Artemis was practically shrieking when she stomped onto the field. Coach Lance tried to keep her back from the opposite team of boys who were on the other side of the field.

"Calm down Captain," Artemis huffed crossing her arms.

"Coach Lance and I decided to have a joint practice, so both teams could work together." Coach Queen explained to the glaring girl.

"What?" Both captains said at the same time.

"Coach we can't play them, if we want practice we should play against someone good!" Artemis glared at the redhead.

"Why are we wasting time on these armatures when we could be getting real work done?" It was Wallys turn to glare at her.

"Captains, set a good example for your teammates!" Coach Queen snapped, "that's one laps for you guys!"

"Get to running West." She gave a smirk feeling accomplished.

"Actually make that one lap for both teams," Coach Lance said, both teams glared at the fighting captains.

"Race you Crock," he sassed back, taking off in a dead sprint for the track. 

The rest of the team followed behind the racing pair that left them in the dust.

"What are we going to do with those captains?" Coach Queen asked when both teams were out of earshot.

"Wait till they tire each other out." The other coach shrugged, they shared a quick laugh as they finished running and the captains began to argue over who won.

By the end of practice, both teams were worn out from running extra laps. Between both bickering captains both teams had run over two miles and were not happy.

"I assumed we'd get to scrimmage each other for a little while, but because of extra laps," Coach glared at Artemis then Wally. "We don't have time, hit the showers you guys." Both teams trudged to the locker rooms following their still arguing leaders.

"This is all your fault you vicious harpy!" Wallys cheeks were as red as his hair, she couldn't help but notice how green his eyes looked.

"Me? You're to blame you egotistical fuck!" Zatanna and Raquel were dragging her into the locker room by her jersey. 

"Egotistical? That's like the pot calling the kettle black!" Two smaller guys were holding him back by his shoulders.

"Fuck you West, you're not even worth another insult!" Artemis barely got the last two words out before the door to the locker room slammed.

"What the actual fuck was that captain?" Raquel snapped, the girl winced as she sat leaning against the cold lockers.

"You guys know how I feel about that guy!" The blonde took off her cleats chucking them against a locker. "How dare he blame me for this!"

"Not to be a bitch but it was both of your faults!" Katie Harris had come a long way from a terrified freshman, and Artemis knew she was right to call her out.

"Look guys I'm really sorry...but he just irks me so much!"

"Ladies I know what Artemis needs." Zatanna said suggestively, the tension had disappeared and was replaced by lighthearted chatter.

"Please Zatanna I have no time for what you're thinking about," Artemis rolled her eyes pulling her jersey over her heat to whack her friend with it.

"Considering the conversation I over heard with you and lover boy and the restaurant you should make time for it." The rest of the team was quiet looking to their leader for an explanation.

"Shut it Zee, he's just trying to get under my skin!"

"Under your skin or into your panties?" Megan giggled, she glared at her friend but she'd become immune to the death glare she'd worked years to perfect.

"What are you three talking about?" Raquel asked a suspicious smirk crossing her face.

"Wally West came in while Artemis was working on Saturday-" The blonde pushed Megan off of the bench interrupting her telling of the story.

"Megan sat him in her section and he admitted that he wouldn't mind her sitting on his face!" Zatanna picked up the story where Megan left off, all while being chased by Artemis. The rest of the team whooped and wolf whistled.

"You know what I take it back, I'm not sorry I made you guys run today!" The captain stalked back to the showers ignoring their teasing.

After her cool shower Coach Lance got the team together in the main changing area.

"I hope that you guys have had a chance to think about this practice today. I want these teams to end the feud whatever it may be, so from now on we will be sharing the bus with the boys team for away games." Artemis couldn't even hold back anymore.

"What? That is absolute bull coach you can't do this to us!" The rest of the team sat in silence.

"Not up for discussion Artemis, now go home." The girls knew better than to talk back to coach when she was in a severe mood like this. "Normal practice tomorrow, with Artemis running it, don't disappoint me again." She had to admit it hurt when she said that, Artemis hated disappointing coach. "Speaking of you captain, stay behind for a second." The rest o the girls shared apologetic looks as they exited the locker room.

"I know coach I messed up-"

"I heard West is tutoring you," Coach Lance interrupted her not listening to her excuse.

"Yeah but that's temporary! I promise my grades aren't horrible-"

"Calm down Crock," she chuckled silencing her rambling. "Don't give him such a hard time, both of you are captains. That means you're both going through similar experiences." 

"Oh so you think that his father is in the wind and his mother is in jail?" She'd told coach what'd happened her freshman year when she was barely even on the field.

"No...but he works just as hard as you and I think you should cut him some slack." Artemis was quiet, "now get out of here!" She smiled at her coach turning to jog out of the locker room to meet Zatanna at her car.

"You get chewed out?" Her friend asked as she stepped into the jeep.

"No, she just wants me to go easy on West." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes.

"I say don't go easy on him, just pounce on him and don't let up!" 

"Can you get your head out of the gutter for two fucking seconds?"

"How can you ask that question? You've known me for most of our lives?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If we win our game you have to give me a kiss.".
> 
> "If you lose?"
> 
> "We lose, you get to kick a soccer ball at my face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I hope you guys are liking this because it's a lot of fun to write!  
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!

"First game of the season ladies who's pumped?" Artemis called entering the locker room, the team erupted into cheers pounding on the lockers creating a thundering sound.

"Settle down, we still have an hour bus ride to share with a bunch of boys," Coach Lance flicked the lights of her office off picking up her bag.

"Is that too late to change?" Coach glared at the captain, but the girl saw through the annoyance. 

"Go load up on the buses, keep to one side of the bus." The girls sprinted for the bus wanting to get the good seats. Artemis and Zatanna took the seat in the very back, Megan and Raquel sat in front of them.

"What do you know about this team?" Zatanna asked taking out a bag of celery to munch on.

"They aren't that great of a team, but that doesn't mean we should slack. We still need to give it our best effort," she replied stealing a piece out of the baggie.

"Yeah one hundred percent at all time ladies!" Raquel called sending the girls into another round of cheers. Coach tried to calm them down to no avail, they'd started pounding on the seats mimicking the thundering sound they make by pounding on the lockers.

"Looks like the girls are ready for their game," Coach Queen commented as he entered the bus.

"We were born ready!" Artemis yelled sending them into another thunderous cheer.

The boys team filed onto the bus taking their seats.

"Well hello captain Artemis Crock how are you feeling about the game tonight considering that the Tigers beat you guys last year?" Wally used his hand as a fake microphone holding it out to her while doing his best reporter impression.

"I don't know captain Wally West how do you feel considering your team hasn't beaten the Tigers since you were a freshman?" She mimicked back, Dick Grayson snickered along with Zatanna.

"I feel pretty confident," she just wishes she could wipe the smug look off of his face.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that! The new goalie for their team is supposedly the best in years!" She replied lamely.

"Care to place a wager on it?"

"Name it West," Artemis narrowed her eyes, Zatanna groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"If we win our game you have to give me a kiss." Dick looked at his best friend sharing the same annoyance.

"If you lose?"

"We lose, you get to kick a soccer ball at my face." Artemis smirked, she felt so confident she was willing to take the small risk.

"You're on West!" They reached across the seats shaking hands. Artemis put her headphones in looking straight forward for the entire ride.

Hours later the blonde sat in the bleachers fresh off of their first win of the season. The boys game going into overtime means they had to wait for them to finish up. 

"I can't wait for them to lose so I can kick a soccer ball at that smug weasel and go home." She mused hugging her jacket closer to her.

"Don't be so sure of that," Raquel said nodding towards the field. He was a flash of blue and white sprinting up the field dribbling the ball. By the time he got to the opposite goal the ball sailed in easily.

She stared at the scoreboard in awe, not only had the boys won, Wally West scored the winning goal. She fumed watching his team celebrate by diving through the freshly kicked up mud on the field. A thing that both teams always did after winning a game, much to their coaches dismay.

"Looks like Crock is gonna get a little something from West after the game," Raquel teased, Artemis snapped her head towards her snatching her bag and heading for the bus.

She sat in the back of the bus scooting close to the window and letting Zatanna take the seat on the outside.

"Good game, to both teams. Nice hustle out there West," Artemis rolled her eyes at Coach Lance praising him.

"Thank you Coach Lance!" She pretended to sleep leaning against Zatanna.

"Awe look captain tuckered herself out," the blonde resisted the urge to groan at his mocking tone with all of her might.

"Looks like you'll have to wait to collect your kiss huh?" Zatanna giggled leaning back to make things more comfortable on her neck.

The bus was mostly quiet, all of the players too exhausted to be excited about both of their wins. When they got back to school Artemis and Zatanna were actually asleep against each other. 

"Alright ladies, go home ice and rest up we've gotta do it all again on Saturday." Coach turned on the lights making the players collectively groan before getting up and filing out of the bus.

Artemis followed Zatanna to her car dragging her feet against the asphalt.

"Hey captain!" She turned around just in time to catch the game ball that Wally threw.

"What's this for?" The girl glared eyeing him suspiciously.

"You motivated me to win, so it's yours, speaking of motivation..." Artemis wanted to smack him straight in his smug little face. Instead she kissed her two fingertips and pressed them to his waiting lips.

"See you later captain," she turned around heading towards the jeep where Zatanna was waiting.

"Hey you call that a kiss?"

"Yes! Goodnight West," she had to resist letting out a cheer, she finally silenced him after six years of torture.

"You could've given him a real kiss," Zatanna yawned starting the car.

"Shut up and drive Zee."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have any naughty pictures on here I can send him?"
> 
> "I swear if you do it I will put gum in your hair!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of sex jokes lol. Anyways hope you enjoy and thank you for reading!

"Wake up Captain it's game day!" Artemis always regretted letting Zatanna stay over before games but only in the mornings when she woke her up. Jade and her ganged up on Artemis smacking her in the head with pillows, Artemis reached out blindly grabbing someones ankle and tripping them up.

"Ouch, keep it up baby sis and I'm not going to this game!" She looked down at the floor where her older sister had fallen.

"Get up you have ten minutes!" Zatanna was still jumping on the bed, the blonde held up a middle finger using her other hand to grab her clothes that she laid out the night before.

"I'm too tired for this," Artemis mumbled brushing her teeth with her eyes still closed.

"Why's West texting you?" Jade asked from where she was leaning against the bathroom door.

"I don't know, probably being his same annoying self." The younger sister reached for her phone, but Jade held it out of her reach.

"What does he mean 'I want my kiss after we win the game tonight'?" Zatanna let out a cackle as she flopped back on her bed.

"I made a bet with him, but he's mistaken he already got his kiss." Artemis tried to take the phone again.

"You kissing your hand and putting in on his lips doesn't count," the blonde glared at her friend who just shrugged sheepishly.

"Zatanna catch!" Jade threw her phone to the girl who took off with it typing as she ran.

"What are you typing you little shit!" Artemis ran after her chasing her into the kitchen where she turned and threw the phone back to Jade who ran back to the bathroom with it locking herself in.

"Do you have any naughty pictures on here I can send him?" Her sister called through the door while Artemis beat her friend mercilessly with a pillow.

"I swear if you do it I will put gum in your hair!" She was wrestling a giggling Zatanna down onto the floor when her sister came out of the bathroom looking accomplished. "What did you do?" She snatched her phone.

"Nothing baby sis, well nothing too horrible."

"What is this 'sure you'll get it, it's your choice which lips you kiss'?" Artemis was mortified, Zatanna was clutching her sides and rolling on the floor.

"Wait till you see the reply baby sis." Jade was on the floor now laughing and clutching her sides, she scrolled through the texts.

"'Bet you'd look perfect with my head between your legs.'" She actually almost dropped her phone, "this is nauseating, 'I'd love to have that red hair to pull on' what is it with you and winking faces?" Her cheeks were so hot, she couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"You're welcome we probably got you some action, you know one that didn't come from a shower head," Jade was full on snorting now Artemis gave her a light kick to her side.

"Well now this little escapade of yours is going to make me late!" Artemis was about to shove her phone in her bag until it dinged signaling another text.

"Tell me what it says!" She rolled her eyes, it couldn't get any more embarrassing than it is now.

"'It'd be good to hold onto while you ride my face'" Artemis gave a disgusted look while Zatanna cracked up again shouldering her bag.

"Remember baby sis, curfew is still midnight so you might want to hop on the West Express before eleven if you want to have a wild ride." Her sister called as she closed the door.

"Crock is getting some tonight she's getting some tonight!" Zatanna danced around her singing, Artemis huffed crossing her arms.

"No I am not, I've told you a million times I do not want West!"

"Not what the screenshots that Jade just sent me say!" Artemis was going to kill her sister.

"Mark my words I will never stoop as low as Wally West no matter how sexually frustrated I get!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What I want is for you to shut up!"
> 
> "Think the best way to get me to shut up would be-"
> 
> "I swear if you finish that sentence I will lose it on you,"
> 
> "By all means lose it on me baby, I like it when you play rough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what it is with mean sexual jokes lately but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for reading!

Artemis let her team tackle her into the now muddy field, all kicked up by their cleats. She didn't even care that it'd be hell to clean they'd beaten the T-Birds for the first time in forever. Their form of celebration as childish as it was, they felt like they'd earned it. She slid around in the mud giggling like a little girl, probably for the first time in years.

"Ladies is this how you want to represent Gotham High?" Coach scolded playfully, Artemis glanced at her teammates giving them a smirk. "I know what you guys are thinking and if you do it I will make you run-" Coach stopped short to scream while she was enveloped in a muddy sweaty hug from her team.

When they got back to the locker rooms they let out a cheer pounding on the lockers like they always did after a big win.

"Okay ladies settle down." Coach chuckled, dirt smudged on her face from where she tried to use her sleeve to wipe it away.

"How can you tell us to settle down? We just beat the T-Birds!" Their captains outburst sent them into another thunderous cheer.

"I have important news," that shut them up quick, they sat around in a lazy circle awaiting the news like kids waiting for story time. "How many of you have heard of the charity gala that the city holds every year?"

"I have isn't it an excuse for bigwigs to dress up and pretend they care about society?" Artemis said flatly earning her a glare from coach.

"Well I'll have you know, that because of the money that the soccer program donated you guys will be playing the part of bigwigs and attending a gala." 

"I'm sorry what? I need to get my ears checked because I think you just said we're going to a gala?"

"That is exactly what I said, I expect all of you to attend." Artemis could only imagine the expression on her face.

"So you want us to dress up and go to some superficial ball and do what?" It seemed that none of the team shared her feelings about the situation, seeing as they were already talking about where they were going to get their dresses.

"Smile, look pretty, and show them the lovely ladies that Gotham Schools produced." Coach narrowed her eyes at her, Artemis averted her eyes her bottom lip poking out slightly.

Artemis hated dressing up, she hated having to act like a lady, and smiling and looking pretty. She was still fuming after her cool shower and changing her clothes. It only added fuel to the flames when she encountered West outside of the locker room.

"Hey babe, still waiting for a kiss." She gave him the most severe glare she'd given anyone in the history of her dirty looks. "Why the face beautiful, you just blew the T-Birds out of the water!" His mention of the win and sparkling green eyes almost made her feel better, almost.

"I don't have time for you West! I have to go home and get to sleep so I can work a double tomorrow!" When she turned around she didn't see Zatannas' jeep.

"Well your lovely friend is taking Dick home, so I offered up a ride." Her jaw dropped at her friends betrayal all for that stupid Dick Grayson. "Don't worry I drive slow and steady," he made it sound so obscene, she actually blushed.

"I'd rather hitchhike, get picked up by a murderer, and have him dismember me in his tool shed." She attempted to walk away from him but he grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me you absolute-"

"Listen, I promised your friend I'd get you home safe. She was a bit more scary to me than you right now so just let me drive you home," it was the tone of his voice that made her listen. It was this weird phenomena and she let herself be led to his car, and let him open the door for her.

"I'm only letting you do this because I know how scary protective Zatanna can be." It was as if she was reasoning with herself more than with him.

"Sure that's the only reason?" He winked at her she was sure if she were standing her knees would be wobbling.

"Yes that's the only reason West," she said through her teeth.

"The texts I got today say otherwise," her eyes widened, she's almost forgotten about that. "Now when I claim my kiss I think we both know which lips I'll choose to kiss," she hated Zatanna so much she hated Jade so much, but not as much as she hated Wally West.

"I wasn't the one who sent those texts, we both know I'd never stoop to your level." 

"You're not going to admit you want me? Not even just a little bit?"

"What I want is for you to shut up!"

"Think the best way to get me to shut up would be-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I will lose it on you," she pinched the bridge of her nose closing her eyes.

"By all means lose it on me baby, I like it when you play rough." The blonde squeezed her legs together ignoring the ache between her legs...she refused to be turned on by this.

"Just drive me home before I make you crash this car so Zatanna can kill you." She turned forward her arms tightly over her chest only talking to give directions. When he stopped in front of her apartment she immediately opened the door moving to get out.

"Where's my goodnight kiss babe?" 

"Screw you West," she scoffed slamming the door.

"If you insist," he smiled his charming smile, she turned stomping up to her apartment.

"Hey good game baby sis!" Jade called from the couch, "dinner is on the counter!" Artemis went into the kitchen finding her plate already made and joining her sister on the couch.

"Thanks for dinner," she was starving after games, so Jade had become accustomed to having dinner when she got home.

"You take a ride on the West Express?" Artemis choked at the question.

"Seriously as my legal guardian you shouldn't be worried about me hooking up with guys!"

"Don't avoid the question did you?"

"Of course not!" The younger girls cheeks were bright red.

"Come on I worked hard on that ploy to get you to stop being so uptight!" Jade flopped back against the couch pouting.

"Well it was wasted because I'm not giving in! No matter how sexually frustrated I get!" Artemis shoveled more food into her mouth trying to direct her eyes to the T.V. 

"So you admit it, he makes you sexually frustrated?" She didn't even have to look at her sister to know she was smirking smugly.

"Well would you look at the time! I should be heading off to bed!"

"It's ten on a Saturday!" Jade called as she went to put her plate in the kitchen.

"I have work tomorrow I'm a busy bee goodnight!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What about Wally West pisses you off so much?"
> 
> "Do you want the list chronologically or alphabetical?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this fic, it's really fun to write! Enjoy this latest installment and thanks for reading!

"I don't understand why she's making us do this!" Artemis was doing something she thought she'd never do again, shopping for a nice dress. She could barely afford it but there was no way she was going to represent her school and not do her very best. Despite her feelings about the entire superficial event.

"It's a good opportunity Art," Zatanna replied. "Go out shake some hands, rep Gotham High as our fearless leader who also looks damn good in a dress and heels." Artemis slammed the dressing room door open in a ball gown that Megan wanted her to try on.

"I cross the line at heels, and ball gowns I refuse to give up my last shred of dignity!" She slammed the door closed not bothering to come out and look in the mirror.

"You looked like a princess what was wrong with that one?" Megan asked tossing another dress over for her.

"Let me ask you, what part of my personality has ever said princess to you?" 

"Point taken, the one that I gave you should be perfect then!" Artemis let the one of the workers help her out of the dress, she didn't bother looking at the dress she was trying on. "Have you thought about who you want to take you?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys team is going didn't you know that?" Zatanna called from somewhere in the small store. "Coach Queen wants them to ask the girls to be their dates, you know take us ladies out like proper gentlemen."

"Ha, now that's one big fat no from me. I really draw the line at having a date!" Artemis opened the dressing room door again. She was so sure about hating the dress, until Megan actually dropped the magazine she was holding along with her jaw.

"Oh my goodness you look-"

"Like an absolute bombshell!" Zatanna finished, hanging the dress she had in her hand back on the rack to pull her over to the mirror.

Artemis actually gasped out loud at her reflection, she almost didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. The dress was sleek, the fabric gold and when she moved it looked almost metallic with a slit revealing part of her very toned leg. It had long sleeves and neckline high enough to be modest but low enough to show off her collarbones.

"Oh my god I look like a girl," she actually felt pretty, which she really hadn't felt like in a long time. Artemis glanced at the worker who'd been helping them. "What's the damage?" She asked praying for something that wasn't going to break the bank.

"Originally it's one hundred, but I'll give it to you for eighty."

"I can't accept that-"

"No no honey, that dress was made for you! Let's get you changed and I'll package it up for you!" The women interrupted ushering her back to the dressing room.

"We got her in a dress thank you not only to God but Jesus!" Zatanna exclaimed dramatically as they exited the store. "Now the only things left is to get some poor sap to take you and heels!" Artemis shoved her friend making her bump into Megan.

"I'm not wearing heels, and I don't need a date, seriously worry about yourselves!" The blonde took a sip of her coffee wincing when it burnt her tongue.

"Got it covered, Connor Kent asked me!" Megan was practically swooning.

"At least I'll have Zatanna to go stag with..."

"About that," Artemis glared at her, "sorry but Dick Grayson asked me! Come on even you could admit it'd be nice to have a date for this thing!" Her evil look was unwavering.

"Great now I have to go to this thing alone!"

"I know who'd take you," Megan said in a singsongy voice.

"I swear to god if you even say it we're running suicides at the next practice." Artemis was talking through her teeth.

"Wally West!" Zatanna yelled earning her another shove.

"Suicides at the next practice! I will break down your will to live!" Artemis yelled as Zatanna jumped on her back covering her eyes

"Jokes on you I lost that years ago!" She giggled while Artemis tried to shake her off.

"What about Wally West pisses you off so much?"

"Do you want the list chronologically or alphabetical?" She replied once she shook the girl off of her back.

"Whatever, I'm willing to place a bet on him asking you!" 

"Name it!" She exclaimed, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Okay, if he asks you, you have to say yes! Megan be here as my witness," Zatanna held out her hand for Artemis to shake. 

"If he doesn't you have to ditch Grayson and take me as a date!" The pair solidified the bet with a handshake. Afterwards the captain chased her teammates down the sidewalk while they chanted about her and a certain redhead sitting in a tree.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't ever imagine raising a child with you one because you're you, two because I have an actual brain." 
> 
> "Could you ever imagine accompanying me to the Annual Gotham Charity Gala this year?"
> 
> "Don't tell me that you're asking me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual summary of this chapter? Wally is a science nerd and these two need to fall in love already. Sometimes I forget I'm the author and I'm like "ADMIT YOUR FEELINGS!" and then I'm like "you wrote the thing you fucking idiot"  
> Well thanks for reading and enjoy!

Everyone looked at her like she was insane when he burst out of the biology classroom, but she didn't care. Her periodic table test in her hand she raced to the library ready to show it off to her tutor.

"Woah beautiful didn't know you were this excited to see me!" She ignored the flirting and instead shoved the test paper at him, B- was scrawled at the top of the page. "Well look at that, I knew you could do it!" He smiled at her, her heart did a little flutter. She blamed it on her being excited about her good grade.

"I am the queen of the periodic table! Bow down to me!" She couldn't help it, she was almost giddy.

"Well queen of the periodic table, what's the next test on?"

"Genetics...otherwise known as a pain in the ass," Artemis felt her mood start to waver.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" He sat onto their usual couch placing his feet on the table in front of him, she promptly removed his feet and sat next to him.

"Most of what you do is a pain in my ass so good luck with that, and I swear if it's more flash cards-"

"It's not I promise," he chuckled opening her text book. "Can I try something?" Artemis glared at him expecting him to flirt with her again.

"If it involves anything other than science then no."

"Okay tell me what color are your mothers eyes?" He took out a piece of paper drawing a square and dividing it into four different boxes.

"Brown?" She couldn't hide her annoyance and skepticism.

"What about your father?"

"Grey what are you trying to do?" She looked at the piece of paper.

"So your mom has the dominant gene for brown eyes, but it seems like instead of being homozygous brown, they are heterozygous brown." He looked at her expectantly while she stared back blankly. "Okay that's a little complicated...basically we'll use capital b to represent brown eyes and lowercase b to represent blue eyes." She looked down at the paper that he was writing on.

"So instead of two capital b my mom has one lowercase?"

"Exactly, that would make her eyes heterozygous brown. Your father has blue eyes which means he has homozygous blue." She scanned over his somewhat messy handwriting, it was almost as if his brain was moving faster than his hands. 

"What's the point of all of this?" She sighed, not wanting to mention her parents anymore.

"Okay so there is a twenty-five percent chance that a baby be born with brown eyes and a seventy-five percent chance that the baby be born with blue eyes." He looked up his eyes danced with color he seemed genuinely excited about science. "Like yours big blue eyes," the way he looked at her made her heart flutter again she pushed that feeling away looking back at the paper.

"My eyes are gray, too dull to be called blue." She picked up the book trying not to pay attention to him.

"Your eyes are beautiful, I could just get lost in them." 

"You could get lost walking in a straight line," she snorted trying to cover up her blush.

"Let's try another scenario, let's try blue eyes with...give me a color."

"Green," she shot out randomly leaning back onto the couch.

"Okay with green eyes it looks like there's a fifty-fifty chance of both colors." When he smiled at her she caught the sparkle of his bright green eyes. "That means our child has a fifty percent chance of being blessed with my genes," with that she rolled her eyes snatching the notebook paper from him.

"Please do me a favor and get sterilized, I could not take another Wally West running around." Artemis groaned her cheeks beginning to redden.

"I think the world deserves more of me, and just think how how perfect our babies would-ow ow okay!" Wally rubbed the part of his thigh that she pinched.

"I can't ever imagine raising a child with you one because you're you, two because I have an actual brain." The blonde began packing up her things to get to practice.

"Could you ever imagine accompanying me to the Annual Gotham Charity Gala this year?" Artemis stopped dead in her tracks holding back a groan.

"Don't tell me that you're asking me?"

"Why the heck not? We'll be the best power couple there, you looking like a princess-"

"Call me that again and I snap your neck-"

"Me looking dashing in a tux we'll work the room and represent our school well." He threw his arm over her shoulder gesturing dramatically.

"Okay West, you can take me to the gala." He froze.

"Wait what? Am I being pranked?"

"Ugh, shut up before I change my mind." She scoffed finishing packing her bag.

"What time should I pick you up?" He seemed to still be in shock, Artemis felt a little too accomplished at that.

"Don't, we'll meet there." She turned and began to walk away leaving him there frozen.

"Wait wait what color of dress are you wearing?" He called after her almost like it was an after thought.

"Gold, you better match me or I'll ditch you at the door!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you reciting poetry to me?"
> 
> "Depends is it lame to you?"
> 
> "Not really lame, more cheesy so please stop."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter cute as hell and I hope you guys do too! Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
> Edit: All of the poetry except for the last one I got off of a poetry website, please go give them a read because they're all pretty great! All credit to the original authors.  
> https://hellopoetry.com/words/artemis/

"I knew it would happen!" Zatanna was prancing around her room while Jade worked at putting her sisters hair into some sort of style.

"If you could stop rubbing it in that'd be great," Artemis winced when Jade moved her head back to the position she wanted.

"I just knew he was going to ask you!" The brunette flopped face down on the bed.

"Hey I'm not redoing your hair if you fuck it up!" Jade pointed a brush at her, "now get over here and put some makeup on her!" Zatanna grabbed the bag of makeup she brought

"Okay I actually draw the line at makeup get that lip gloss away from me!"

"Seriously it's a lipstick and you're wearing it whether you like it or not!" Zatanna grabbed her chin holding her face still. 

"How were you so sure that West was going to ask her?" Jade asked spaying hairspray all over her finished product and tossing a comb onto her desk.

"You should see the way he stares at her in English, it's almost pitiful." Her friend mock pouted while she swiped mascara on her eyelashes. "You don't even need that much makeup, see!" Artemis stood up looking into the mirror, her reflection looked like her, but different. 

The eyeliner and mascara made her eyes look bigger and the dark red lip that Zatanna had forced on her didn't even look that bad. Gold glitter dusted her lids and Zatanna quite literally forced her into a pair of heels. Jade did some kind of intricate braid that got all of her hair off of her neck keeping all the attention on the dress.

"One last thing," Jade picked up a velvet box opening it to reveal a dainty necklace. "Don't get too excited, it's moms so I don't think it's real but...pretty right?" She clasped it around her sisters neck stepping back to look at her handiwork.

"I feel like a...princess" Artemis really tried to be disgusted at how she looked but she had to admit it actually wasn't horrible.

"Good now go pretend to be high class," Jade spritzed her hair with some type of glitter spray and gave her a real genuine smile.

When they got to the convention center, that's when the first twinge of nerves kicked in.

"I can't do this how do I act at something like this?"

"Be yourself, charming and elegant!" Zatanna replied taking the key out of the ignition

"Which one? I can't do both!" She rolled her eyes at the blonde putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to do great, I've seen you act your way out of getting in trouble so many times. I have absolutely no doubts about you pulling this off." Okay she had to admit that made her feel a little better.

They linked arms to walk down the winding staircase into the actual gala. The second wave of nerves hit when Dick Grayson came and whisked Zatanna away to the dance floor which left her standing near the bottom of the staircase alone. Glancing around she looked for red hair but to no avail. She was looking up the stairs debating on bolting and dealing with her Coaches wrath later. 

"Wow," her head whipped back down to the main ballroom, and there he was. In a tux and complete with a red tie, his hair styled perfectly, he looked dashing. "As you know I am a man of science," He paused dramatically, "but today I met a real life goddess." Her cheeks felt like they must match his tie by now.

"You actually look pretty decent," she offered a small smile, while he offered his hand and led her down the stairs.

"Ready to kiss some bigwig ass?" He said through his teeth, low enough so only they could hear.

"How about you take the lead on that and I'll just smile?" Even in her heels she had to tilt her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan beautiful," he smiled walking over to a group of important looking people.

"Well well if it isn't the pride and joy of Gotham High!" A man who clearly had his fill of champagne said loudly. 

"I'm not so sure about that sir," Wally smiled nudging her so that she mimicked his smile.

"Don't be so modest son, hey these kids are the captains of Gotham Highs soccer teams!" The pair were invited into the circle of adults.

"Wally West pleased to meet all of you, and this is Artemis Crock." She nodded politely giving the most charming smile she could muster through her nerves.

"You guys are undefeated in this season, both teams how do you guys manage to lead championship teams and take classes?" The questions were already coming rapid fired.

"Well it is thanks to our coaches, and balancing coursework comes with practice right Artemis?" 

"It sure does Wally," her face already hurt from smiling. 

"Of course if you're like Artemis as pretty as she is smart things like that come to you easy," he smiled at her again, she dug her nails into his bicep.

"If you're like Wally, a genus on the field and in the classroom it's like second nature." Smiling up at him hoping her smile gave off charm instead of murder like she was thinking.

"Well let's hope those coaches keep you guys in line, Gotham is rooting for you!" The man clapped Wallys shoulder letting out a booming laugh.

"Speaking of coaches," Wally smiled at the approaching pair, Coach Queen sporting a tux and Coach Lance in a floor length black dress.

"Wallace dashing as ever and Artemis absolutely stunning," Coach Lance complimented the pair, the women usually wore her blonde hair in a ponytail but tonight is was down in loose curls around her face.

"Thank you Coach," Artemis was turning up the charm as much as possible trying to make a good impression.

"Artemis I hope Wally isn't being too much of a thorn in your side," Artemis laughed at Coach Queens comment, Wally gave him a faux look of betrayal.

"He's been a gentleman sir, but you never know it's till early." This time everyone in the group laughed, while Wally gave her a playful glare.

"Well I shall I continue to be a gentleman on the dance floor?" He held out his elbow, she took it nodding a polite goodbye to her coaches.

"Oh my god I think I blacked out what did I say?" Artemis was smiling still so she didn't draw attention to herself.

"You were absolutely dazzling!" Wally replied placing a hand on her hip and grasping her hand with the other, she didn't notice how big his hands were until this moment. 

He waltzed her around the ballroom, they moved perfectly in unison. Artemis caught something out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head in the direction for Wally to look There were their coaches waltzing around the ballroom eyes locked on each other. They shared twin looks of disbelief after a second Wally let out a laugh.

"Maybe that's why they want us to get along so bad." He mused twirling her making her stumble a bit in her heels.

"Fat chance on that one West."

"I don't know about that, a few weeks ago you would have slapped me for even looking at you." Without warning he spun and dipped her leaving her breathless, "now you're in my arms." If it wasn't for them being at a fancy ball, she'd probably slap him.

"Me playing nice for one evening doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly be nice to you." Her face dropped the smile It'd been holding before as he twirled her out of the dip.

"Face it, you don't hate me at least not as much as you think you do." He smiled looking more charming by the second.

"Okay I don't want you to die, is that what you want to hear?"

"I'll accept it!" Wally looked almost radiant when he looked at her, it made her feel slightly dizzy which she chalked up to still being nervous about the ball.

They kept dancing he looked at her, she looked anywhere but him and kept stepping on his toes.

"In your modesty shadows reign. Until you turn your face our way once more. Gracing us with silver beauty without equal," his voice was barely above a whisper as if what he was telling her was a secret.

"Are you reciting poetry to me?"

"Depends is it lame to you?"

"Not really lame, more cheesy so please stop." Her cheeks flushed red again while she avoided his eyes.

"The silver goddess presses gentle kisses to your brow, a silent benediction; I alone bear witness to this private sacrament." She glared up at him her fingernails digging into his hand.

"Cut it out West," she said through her teeth which were frozen in a tight smile.

"I can't help that you inspire me," he shrugged sheepishly wincing when she stepped on his toes again.

"Seriously? Quit trying to put the moves on me, it's still not happening!" He dipped her smiling when she gasped out loud.

"Artemis, my Artemis truly the goddess of the moon. Maybe it was the way it reflected in her eyes." She rolled said grey eyes letting him continue to spew nonsense. "The way her golden hair glistened in the moonlight." He tilted her chin up so she'd look at him. "Made the stars sigh in unison." 

"I...think I need some air excuse me," she left Wally bewildered standing there in the middle of the dance floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ready to charm some more people babe?"
> 
> "Call me babe again and I scissor kick you,"
> 
> "Duly noted beautiful,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too fun to write, I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter. Thanks for reading!

She found a courtyard and ran outside the best her heels would let her.

"Artemis what's wrong?" Zatanna had followed her, Megan wasn't far behind.

"Oh my god he recited poetry, not just any poetry I'm pretty sure it was fucking orignal!" Artemis finally let her thoughts flow freely pacing back and forth.

"Poetry? Oh my god repeat it for me!" Megan swooned she looked dreamy while Artemis looked panicked.

"I don't know something about how the moon is trapped in my eyes and magic the stars sighing that's not important!"

"He's so whipped already and you haven't even kissed him," Zatanna snickered ignoring her friends panic.

"Not the time to joke about this!"

"Artemis just let the boy recite his poems and make you fall. Go to college, get married, have a bunch of babies!" Zatanna grew tired of her constant crisis.

"I am not going back in there, go back before coach starts looking for you, I'll deal with the wrath later." They looked like they wanted to stay, but they knew better than to bother their captain when she wanted to be alone. 

Artemis sat on the steps leading to the pretty courtyard shivering then looking up at the moon, wondering why he'd compare her to it.

"You know Zatanna refused to give up where you were, but Megan cracks easily." Wally sat next to her draping his jacket around her shoulders.

"Dammit Meg," she hissed keeping her eyes focused on the sliver of moon in the sky. 

"Strong, is the slender goddess. Who walks with the forest nymphs. Sleek and straining muscles. Tightly toned, flesh touched by wet green leaves. As she twists and weaves running playfully," he was looking at her like that reciting poems and she didn't know what to do with herself.

"We aren't in the ballroom anymore, I can hit you now!" She stood starting to walk through the courtyard her heels clicking on the brick path.

"Like I said, I can't help that you inspire me," he followed her putting his jacket around her shoulders again.

"Where did you hear the other one, about the moon in my eyes?" She turned suddenly almost colliding with him.

"I um don't remember?"

"Bullshit where did you hear it?" She pinched his arm.

"Ow ow okay I wrote it!" Wally swatted her hand away looking at her with his sappy green eyes.

"Why?" He looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"I don't know, anytime I look into your eyes they remind me of the moon, and your hair is gold. It just came to me." He chuckled nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So you when you look at me, you think of what? Pretty things and poetry, because that's not me." She didn't know why she felt so defensive, but she just did.

"You're right you're not pretty." 

"Well make up your damn mind!"

"You're beautiful," Wally pulled her close to him, there it was, the flutter in her chest was back again. This time nothing else to blame it on other than the redhead holding her.

"No I'm not, I'm a serious athlete who put on a dress for a night." She continued down the path him still following behind closely.

"As beautiful as you look with moonlight in your hair, I think you look just as perfect in a mud covered jersey." He walked next to her matching her pace.

"I think you're crazy."

"I know I am," her heart was doing back flips in her chest. He slipped his hand into hers, his smile only making the feeling in her chest more intense.

"I think we've been away for long enough," Artemis said suddenly shrugging off his jacket and moving towards the ballroom entrance.

"Ready to charm some more people babe?" Wally asked putting his jacket back on.

"Call me babe again and I scissor kick you," her blinding smile was back though her tongue was still sharp.

"Duly noted beautiful," he winked before they were bombarded with more tipsy adults probing them about school and soccer.

"Now how did a scoundrel like you get such a pretty girl on your arm?" A man obviously way to old for Artemis got a little too close for comfort.

"I don't know how, why don't you ask her?" Wally put his arm around her pulling her into his chest, if she wasn't so creeped out she would've stepped on his foot.

"You know I think it was the moment he finally got me to understand the periodic table."

"Really? I remember you calling me a nerd," he replied the adults laughed politely as Wally checked his watch. "I believe it's high time I got you back home!" 

"Well that's a shame, I was having fun playing Cinderella. I guess it's time to trade in the glass slippers for cleats." Artemis faked sadness, god it hurt to be this charming.

"I hope I'm still your Prince Charming after midnight," even when they were almost getting along the pair competed for control of the room.

"I sure hope you are too," she even leaned into his chest for extra effect as everyone swooned around them.

Artemis unlinked their arms when they exited the convention center. Balancing herself on a car she kicked off her heels.

"I feel like I lost I.Q. points in there," she groaned walking ahead of him.

"Where you going beautiful? My car is this way," he attempted to lead her, she shrugged him off.

"Zatanna is taking me home, I've had my fill of being nice tonight." 

"Hate to tell you but I'm your ride, Zatanna is with Dick right now."

"I'm really starting to hate her," she said her lips pouting slightly. "I can get my sister to come get me."

"No I was told again by your friend to get you home safe, and she scares me."

"So I don't scare you anymore?"

"No not really," the redhead opened the car door for her.

The silence was almost awkward, Artemis looked out the window trying to ignore it. Wally turned on the radio Areosmith started playing quietly she glanced over.

"You like Areosmith?" She asked turning her body slightly more towards him.

"Who doesn't like Areosmith?" Wally replied turning the music up slightly.

"Well I'll admit something your music taste isn't horrible." Artemis gave a small smile.

"Really? A compliment from Artemis Crock someone pinch me!"

When he drove up to the apartment building she had to convince him not to walk her up, convince meaning she got out of the car and ran up before he got out.

"Hey baby sis how was tonight," Jade didn't take her eyes off the T.V.

"It hurt being charming for that long," the younger girl replied dropping her heels by the door.

"I don't care about that I want to know if you took a ride on the West Express."

"I'm not even going to talk to you anymore goodnight," Artemis retreated into her room without another word.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your favorite color?"
> 
> "We're not doing this."
> 
> "C'mon late night car ride, that's the kind of questions you ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More things come to light in this chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!  
> (P.S. I did change a few things so do not be alarmed when you read! Also don't hate me!)

Tapping on the window woke Artemis, her hair lay in messy waves around her pillow from taking out the intricate braid Jade had done. Kicking her legs over the side of the bed she walked towards the window leading to the fire escape cracking it slightly to listen.

"Stupid she's not coming to the window, you had to be a cliche eighties movie didn't you?" She gasped ducking away from the moonlight, but it was too late. "Artemis? You up there?" She sighed throwing open the window to Wally West below on the pavement.

"What are you doing here?" She whisper yelled, he'd gone home obviously. He was no longer decked out in a tux instead in a pair of jeans and a hoodie, his red hair no longer kept and sticking up everywhere.

"I wanted to see you?"

"You saw me three hours ago! Do you know what sleep is?" 

"Not when you're on my mind," Artemis scoffed her cheeks blushing, which they seemed to do a lot around him. Wally started to climb up the fire escape much to her dismay.

"Don't come up here go home!" He ignored her continuing his climb.

"Miss Maiden, might I compare you to that of the guillotine? Your swooping grace like the edge of a shining silvery blade that curves and cuts across the sky so seductively slitting the throat of the horizon!" He was out of breath by the time he stepped in front of her window, from scaling the great height and reciting his verse at the same time.

"There are stairs for a reason West!" She said giving him a punch on the shoulder. "You'll survive a one story drop but not without injury. The team is counting on you to get to championships!"

"So you do care about me?" He gave a goofy smile leaning against the railing.

"Seriously what do you want?" Artemis gathered her hair off of her shoulders pushing it behind her.

"I don't know exactly...do you want to go for a drive?" His hands found their way into his pockets, and his eyes to the ground.

"You came all the way back here, to ask me to go on a drive?" She asked in disbelief, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on, this is the first Saturday night in the season we haven't had to play a game. Tell me when's the last time you did something that didn't involve your job or soccer?"

"Just tonight!"

"No no that didn't count it technically was for soccer!" Wally leaned against the window frame, she found herself lingering over his biceps for a little longer than needed before snapping out of it.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She attempted to close the window he shoved half of his body through it stopping her.

"This is why the girls on the team say you're uptight! You need to have some fun!" His face was so close to hers, too close.

"They think I'm uptight?"

"Never mind that, just prove them wrong!" Artemis couldn't help but give in, the boy had good puppy dog eyes.

"Go wait in the car, I need to get dressed." Wally gave a quick smile sliding back out of the window, rushing down the stairs instead of climbing back down.

Leaving a note on the kitchen table in case Jade woke up first, Artemis rushed out of the apartment building dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Glad you decided to come out tonight," Wally drawled as she slid into the front seat of the car.

"Shut up and drive West," she scoffed buckling her seat belt.

They drove along mostly abandoned streets, first in silence then with the radio on. Areosmith played while he sang along quietly, she looked out the window at their sort of beat up town. When they found a place pretty enough to stop at, they sat on the hood of the car.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked leaning back onto his palms.

"We're not doing this." She answered immediately.

"C'mon late night car ride, that's the kind of questions you ask." He leaned closer to her, this time she didn't move away.

"Fine, green I guess."

"You're going to have to be more specific, like mint green or dark?" She made a sound of annoyance hugging her arms to her chest for some type of warmth.

"Like forest green...what about you?"

"Red, like regular red not dark you know?"

It was quiet again, he noticed her shivering and put his hoodie around her shoulders like he'd done previously with his tux jacket. 

"What about your parents?" She bristled at the question.

"Off limits West, you couldn't even begin to understand." She shoved the twisting feeling in her stomach down. "You'll probably go back to your cozy house in the suburbs with mommy and daddy there to tuck you in." The blonde almost spit out the words, they felt bitter in her mouth.

"Well that's kind of impossible considering they died in a car accident when I was little," despite her brashness, his voice remained gentle.

"I-but I've seen you with two people aren't they-"

"My aunt and uncle, they adopted me when my parents died, so you're not the only one here with family issues." Wally pulled his knees to his chest letting his head hang. Words didn't describe the feeling of guilt rising in her chest.

"I'm...so sorry," she offered lamely, he nodded as if he didn't trust his voice to speak up. Artemis sighed, here goes nothing. "My father he did some pretty bad things..." she began making him look up suddenly.

"Not those kind of bad things right?"

"God no, but still bad things. My mom did bad things too, the only difference is she got caught." A lump formed in her throat, she forced it down continuing her story. "She's currently serving time at the state prison, I don't know how long I never wanted to know. I don't read the letters and never write back, it just hurts too much." Artemis held the jacket tighter around her so he'd think her shaking was from the chill.

"Where's your father now?"

"That's the million dollar question now isn't it?" She laughed no real humor in her voice. "Ditched me at fourteen, luckily my sister moved back home to take care of me or god knows where I'd be." They sat quiet once more, only for a few moments.

"We have a lot more in common than I originally thought, alone at such a young age."

"One difference though, your parents loved you, mine don't care."

"You said your mom still sends you letters, she must love you. What mother doesn't love her daughter?"

"Mine apparently," she snorted blinking to get rid of the tears.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have brought this up." She glanced over and caught him chewing his lip.

"It's okay, I mean I did kind of l jump down your throat about it." Artemis was sure he could hear her heart beating it was so loud in her ears. "I guess we do have a bit in common," she admitted.

"Really, name something," he challenged.

"I can name a few," she mock cleared her throat. "Broken but okay families, both in leadership roles, and we both like Areosmith!" He let out a laugh, oh my god had his eyes ever sparkled like that before?

"Don't forget, we both love soccer!" He added leaning closer to her their shoulders brushing.

"Yeah, it's my whole life you know? My ticket out of this town."

"Really? Where to then? I feel like you'd look beautiful in New York city lights," he gestured to the sky dramatically making her giggle and roll her eyes.

"I just want to get a scholarship it doesn't matter where as long as it's paid for. I know there are scouts coming to the championship game." She took in a shaky breath, "I've never been more nervous about anything in my life." It felt good to finally admit that the seemingly fearless captain was scared.

"I am too, my dream is Stanford. I guess that's another thing we have in common, big dreams." 

"Wally West, the biggest baddest captain at Gotham High is scared?" She feigned shock, he shrugged his shoulders.

"My aunt and uncle, they invested a lot into my soccer career. I just don't want them to feel like it went to waste." For a moment he didn't look like an eighteen year old on his way to graduation, he looked like a boy so afraid of disappointing people.

"I don't think you could disappoint them, hell you've got your pick of schools if you keep playing how you are." Artemis stopped when he looked at her.

"Am I dreaming or did you just give me another real compliment? Can you pinch me really quick?" She actually did making him yelp. The redhead then dug his fingers into her sides making her squeal and shove him.

Again they were quiet, this time his arm around her she felt so warm it was almost unbearable.

"Do you ever feel like you're just carrying the world and no matter how much you need a break...you know if you put it down no one will pick it back up?" Artemis asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean...but right now I don't feel that way." His hand on her cheek was warm, she leaned into it.

"It's really late...I should get home." Right when his hand left her cheek she missed the warmth.

"You know I never got that kiss..." he said casually as he walked her to her front door. Artemis turned around planting a firm kiss on his cheek stepping back to see his shocked expression.

"Satisfied now?" She raised an eyebrow turning and starting up the stairs.

"The sky is dim abandoned by Apollo having yet to be kissed by Artemis. A lone boy stands on a rise looking to the heavens." She turned back sighing but smiling as he recited another prose to her.

"Goodnight Wally!" She called before closing the door and letting out another sigh, more wistful this time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Now how long do I have to wait for a real kiss?"
> 
> "I don't know, ask me about it after the championship game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy thank you for reading!  
> P.S. The poem at the end is original, because we all know that Wally West is a sap who writes poetry okay.

It took three seconds for her to get lost in chaos, they won they were going to championships. Artemis was on the bottom of the muddy dog pile laughing as much as she could while she was being crushed. When the team let her up running to their families to celebrate, she remembered that Jade couldn't be there that night. Watching girls being congratulated by their families formed a lump in her throat. Just as she was about to leave the field a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who beautiful?" She turned around smacking Wally in the chest. His mud covered jersey told her the news before he could.

"Looks like we're both going to championships, congrats." His smile made her feel instantly better.

"Where's your sister?" 

"Had to work, we'll celebrate later," she shrugged it off.

"No way, you shouldn't be alone after a big win like this!" Wally put an arm around her, "come celebrate with me, my aunt and uncle are making a big dinner tonight!"

"No I couldn't go celebrate with your family!"

"Not taking no for an answer, and believe me if it was my Aunt Iris she'd be doing the same thing!" The redhead began steering her towards a couple, she recognized them from other games.

"Wally you really don't-"

"I want to don't worry," he interrupted stopping in front of the pair. "Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry this is Artemis Crock. She's captain for the Gotham High Lady Cougars." He introduced her his arm still resting on her shoulders.

"So this is the pretty girl you're smitten with, let me tell you honey he wouldn't shut up about you. He's so-"

"Aunt Iris!" Wally interrupted his cheeks turning red enough to match his hair.

"It's very nice to meet you both." Artemis tried not to laugh at him, but it was too funny to see the usually unfazed Wally West blush.

"She doesn't have anyone to celebrate with tonight, so I was hoping she could come to dinner?"

"Wally you already know the answer, of course the more the merrier!" Artemis already liked this women.

"Both of you go get showered, we can't have you tracking mud through the house." His uncle gave them each a smile, "we'll meet you back at the house Wally."

"Race you to the locker room!" Wally took off before she could register his words.

"No fair I wasn't ready!" She was already ten steps behind him.

She won the race, despite what he thought the rules of it were. Feeling fresh after her shower she met him outside the locker room.

"Shall we celebrate," he asked holding out his arm for her to hold, she laughed pushing him with her shoulder.

"We aren't at a gala anymore," she teased lightly.

"So what I still can't be a gentleman?" Wally held his arm out for her to take, this time she did.

On the drive to his house they chattered easily, more like old friends than the so called enemies that they were before. They raced to the front door, neither won because Wally picked her up from behind halfway across the yard carrying her the rest of the way.

"Wally put the poor girl down," his aunt scolded him, he obliged placing her gently on her feet. "Welcome to our home Artemis, Wally I'm busy in the kitchen can you be a good host and give the tour?" Iris took her jacket at the door and went back into the kitchen.

"So I guess I'll start the tour," he showed her the downstairs while they chattered on. "Now the main event, my room." He opened the door, it looked like most other teenage boys rooms. Only slightly unkempt, the sheets on the bed messy and out of place and the desk in the corner littered with papers.

She took a look around the room stopping at his shelf which had soccer medals and trophies. A picture frame caught her eye, she picked it up to study it closer. The boy in the picture obviously Wally, just years younger. The other people in the frame had their arms around the little boy.

"My parents," Wally said, giving an answer to a question she hadn't asked yet.

"You look just like them," she smiled putting the frame back in its original place.

"Yeah I got that a lot," He stood next to her looking at the frame.

"Definitely," Artemis looked up at him, his eyes were shining with tears. "They'd be so proud of you," she reached down to squeeze his hand.

"Yeah I think they would." This time he smiled at her, even with tears in his eyes the smile made her heart jump.

"Wally Artemis get down here you're on the news!" They raced down the stairs to stop in the family room where the T.V. was. There he was kicking the ball cleanly into the net for a goal before running off the celebrate with his team. Then a shot of her doing the same, afterwards diving into the mud with a huge smile on her face.

"We're on the news!" Wally exclaimed sitting on the couch next to his uncle. A shot of the coaches appeared, they were being interviewed about their big wins.

"Oh my god we're on the news!" They high-fived sitting watching their coaches interview on the edge of their seats.

"We've got to give a huge thanks to the captains of both teams, Artemis Crock and Wally West. Without those kids leading the pack I'm not sure what we'd do. Congrats guys!" Coach Queen smiled at the camera.

"We got a shout out!" His smile radiated making her feel warm, but maybe that was just her cheeks turning red.

"Yeah we did!" She agreed watching the screen.

"Wally," Iris said from the doorway, "dinner is ready go wash up." It seemed like they suddenly turned into nervous preteens washing their hands side by side giving each other shy glances.

"I propose a toast," Barry smiled as they sat talking after they finished their dinner. He and Iris picked up glasses of wine, while Wally and Artemis picked up water. "To my lovely wife for dinner, and to my nephew. Your parents would be so proud of you." Glasses clinked together and Wally gave a shy smile.

"I propose a toast, also to Aunt Iris, dinner was amazing. Also to Artemis, thanks for the motivation." He winked at her taking a sip of his water, she blushed thanking him. Iris started to clear away plates, Wally stopped her. "No you cooked, I've got the dishes tonight!"

"You have a guest young man!" Iris argued back trying to stop him.

"That's okay I'll help too, it's the least I could do." Artemis began to help expertly piling dishes onto her arms and walking to the kitchen.

"How did you manage that in one trip?" Wally asked struggling to keep the plates balanced.

"I work in a restaurant remember?" She teased lightly beginning to wash dishes, he dried and put them away. They fell into a quiet rhythm occasionally stealing glances of one another. When they'd finished after rinsing suds off of her hands instead of drying her hands on the towel he offered, she flicked the water from her hands at him. He dug his fingers into her sides making her giggle trying to push him away.

"No rough housing in the kitchen!" Iris scolded playfully from the family room. Wally released her and she led the way into the family room.

"I'll be back, I have to take Artemis home." 

"Thank you so much for having me." Artemis wasn't expecting Iris to pull her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, you make him very happy." She whispered it quietly so the two men didn't hear it, then pulled back smiling.

"Quit holding her hostage Aunt Iris," Wally said from the doorway where he held her jacket for her.

"You're welcome back anytime Artemis!" Barry commented as she slid her arms into the jacket.

"Okay we're going to leave before you guys say anything embarrassing. I'll be back in a few," he opened the door for her while she waved one last goodbye to Barry and Iris.

"They were sweet, not embarrassing!"

"Says you, miss I'm going to laugh at every childhood story they tell!" They of course raced to the car, she didn't keep track of who won anymore.

"That one about you freaking out about a bird was hilarious and you know it."

"Hey that thing attacked me I'm allowed to freak out!" She laughed loudly, lapsing into a comfortable silence. After insisting to walk her up to her place they stood in front of her door.

"Now how long do I have to wait for a real kiss?" He asked leaning against the wall as she unlocked the door.

"I don't know, ask me about it after the championship game." Artemis shrugged pocketing her keys and kissing him on the cheek again, this time dangerously close to his mouth.

"Goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Wally." She closed the door to her apartment, Jade still wasn't there so she felt safe leaning against the door sighing.

Taking off her own jacket and putting on the hoodie that she'd stolen from him on their midnight drive and zipping it up. It smelled uniquely like him and made her feel intoxicated. When she slid her hands into the pockets she felt a piece of paper. Upon pulling it out and inspecting it she realized it was another poem.

'She was the moon, with stars laced in daisy chains in her hair.  
Eyes of silver and hair of gold, she pulled me back as if I were the tide.  
We'd sit side by side while she twirled spun gold on her fingertips.  
Roll silver eyes as easily as one would roll dice.  
And with every roll and twirl, I fell over and over.'

This time she didn't roll her eyes, instead she hugged the paper to her chest and tried to calm the flutter in there as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell are you doing here?"
> 
> "Is that any way to speak to your mother?" 
> 
> "How dare you show back up after being gone for, what four years and tell me how to speak to you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little intense but I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

When Artemis walked out into the kitchen she expected it to be any normal Sunday morning. She found the surprise of her life at the kitchen table in a shiny chair with wheels. There sat her sister and mother, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Artemis almost regretted not reading some of those letters because it would've given her some warning about her mothers condition. She tried not to stare while the women turned towards her.

"How dare you show back up after being gone for, what four years and tell me how to speak to you!" Artemis seethed her voice dripping with venom.

"Almost five, how have you been?" Artemis chuckled in complete disbelief.

"How have I been? Ask Jade, she's the one who stuck around." She spat shoving her feet in a pair of shoes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her mother tried following her, Artemis whipped around.

"Seriously? Where did you go? Prison, you did some dumb shit and left me with your husband! When he decided I wasn't worth his time you had your other daughter you didn't give a fuck about come and clean up the broken pieces-"

"Artemis-" Jades unusually calm voice cut through her yelling.

"No I waited four years to say it, so I'm going to finish!" Artemis interrupted her leaving a deafening silence between the three. "What you did was so many levels of fucked up, and I'm not talking about what you did to get put in jail." Tears finally fell, "it was leaving me with dad that was fucked up. So I think I'll speak to you however I'd like." With that she ran out, not looking back or stopping until she could barely breathe.

It was pouring rain and she was freezing cold, leaving without her phone wasn't very smart but she couldn't go back now.

How she ended up at his house she didn't remember but she didn't care, rapping her knuckles against the door. Iris answered apron tied around her waist and a smile on her face. The smile fell right when she saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Artemis honey what's wrong?"

"Can I see Wally, please?" Iris called his name while she stood next to the door awkwardly.

"Yeah Aunt Iris what's-" Artemis cut him off throwing herself into his arms and letting out broken sobs. "Artemis babe what's wrong are you okay?" He held her tightly while she soaked his shirt both with rainwater and tears.

"I-I can't it's-" she was sobbing and gasping for air.

"Baby calm down you're going to hyperventilate," he tried to get her to calm down.

"My mom she just showed back up she's just back" Somehow she managed to get that out through the heaving cries.

"I'll bring her a set of dry clothes." Iris excused herself.

"We'll be up in my room okay?" Artemis realized that Barry came to see what the commotion was, great now everyone had seen her cry. 

"I just woke up this morning and she was sitting at the kitchen table, like nothing happened." She was shivering now her teeth chattering together. He took a blanket wrapping it around her.

"You shouldn't have walked here in the rain, I would've come and picked you up." He was angry with her for putting herself at risk.

"I ran out of there so quickly...I didn't mean to I'm sorry." She sniffled again holding back more tears.

"It's okay, you're here now." He grabbed her freezing cold hands rubbing his over them to try and warm them up.

"She left me, at fourteen. She came in asking how I was like she didn't do a damn thing," her tears were partly from anger, then from sadness. He didn't say anything, just continued to warm her hands.

"Artemis honey," she lifted her head from his shoulder, "I've got some warm clothes for you."

"Go on change I'll be here when you get back," Wally let her go to follow Iris down the hall. Before letting the bathroom door close she stopped the older women.

"When you said that I make him happy, did you really mean that?"

"Honey he looks at you like he hung the moon in the sky." Iris ruffled her still damp hair leaving her to change.

"Hey you look cozy," Wally commented when she returned to his room. She could tell they were his clothes because they were a few sizes too big and smelled like him. He looked cozy too, leaning against his headboard with a book in hand. She didn't reply instead crawling next to him in his bed snuggling up to him.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "You probably didn't want to spend a day with a sniveling girl in your bed." 

"I want to spend time with you no matter what," he replied kissing her on the head.

"I don't want to think right now, can you read to me?" He picked up the worn book flipping to a page and beginning to recite out loud.

"The sky a silver dissonance by the correct fingers of April resolved into a clutter of trite jewels now like a moth with stumbling wings flutters and flops along the grass collides with trees and houses and finally, butts into the river." He finished the line looking down at her to smile.

"Who was that by?" Artemis asked resting her chin on his chest.

"E.E. Cummings, nice huh?" She agreed snuggling deeper into his chest sighing.

"Artemis," she lifted her head to Iris standing in the doorway. "Your sister is here for you." The blonde laid her head back on him.

"Please tell her to go away, I don't want to see her right now." 

"Babe-" Wally tried to reason with her, but she took the blanket hiding her head under it.

"I don't want to see her please tell her to leave," he let her win because she sounded like she was going to cry again.

"You're going to have to talk to her sometime babe," he commented trying to remove the blanket from her head.

"Not right now, I need a little time okay?"

"Okay...do you still want me to read to you?"

"Yes please," she replied uncovering her head cuddling up to him again. She fell asleep tangled with him while he read to her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honey, messing things up is what you do when you're young. How you fix them determines how you grow up."
> 
> "I hurt people I love, how do I fix that?"
> 
> "You love them until the hurt goes away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters to go! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Artemis woke hours later without Wally in bed, she sat up stretching and jumping out of his bed. She walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, with no other noises in the house she thought everyone was sleeping. She found him on the couch in the family room watching the screen intently.

"Sorry for taking over your bed," he jumped, then gave her a tired smile.

"It's fine, I just couldn't sleep." Artemis sat next to him focusing on the screen. A happy redheaded boy was in front of the camera waving.

"How adorable," she commented a smile on her lips. The redheaded women and brown haired man from his picture frame appeared on the camera giving the little boy a kiss on each of his cheeks.

"Sometimes I forget what they look like," he looked at her, so tired looking and broken her heart ached for him. "I'm scared that one day I won't remember them..."

"I promise that's not going to happen, no child ever forgets their parents, trust me." Her hand found its way to his squeezing tightly.

"Why do you try so hard to forget yours then?" The blonde bristled swallowing painfully.

"Mine forgot about me, only seems fair," she shrugged.

"But your mother didn't forget, she's back for you." 

"Wally please I don't want to talk about this."

"You need to though, don't you realize what you have?" Wally stood raking his fingers through his hair. "I would give anything just to talk to my parents again, no matter what they did." Artemis stood trying to seem intimidating, but she forgot the height difference and felt so small.

"Once again, you had amazing loving parents! Guess what I had? I-"

"You have a mother who made a mistake and who wants to be there for you!" He was red in the face and his tone was severe.

"Her mistake cost me and my sister our childhood, imagine being nineteen. Having to come pick up broken pieces of your baby sister that your father left behind." Her voice was so raw with emotion she almost couldn't get the words out. "Imagine being fourteen the first night your father went on a drug bender and broke your arm." Tears were flowing freely and her voice was getting louder.

"Artemis-"

"No you opened this closet might as well let all of the skeletons out! Imagine your dad almost giving you to a few of his buddies for a kilo of cocaine and a couple hundred bucks! The only thing stopping him is you screaming and the guy backing out, so you get a cigarette burn for that!" Now her voice was raw from yelling. 

"Okay Artemis calm down I'm sorry," he reached towards her but she moved out of his reach.

"You know what, we don't have that much in common after all." Like she'd done earlier that day she put her shoes on running out the front door.

Ignoring his yelling she ran as fast as her legs would carry her, she knew he was probably faster but adrenaline kept her going. She was stumbling by the time she got back to the apartment, exhausted from running on an empty stomach. Right when she walked in the door her sister was yelling.

"What the hell Artemis you run off to be with that boy and come back at three in the morning like this what has gotten into you?" She looked at the kitchen table where her mother sat hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to get out for a second." Artemis hung her head feeling guilty for worrying her.

"That's not a good enough excuse, we were worried." Her head whipped towards her mother glaring.

"Huh only took you eighteen years huh Mom?" The younger sister mused bitterly.

"I am sorry okay?" Her mother yelled, she'd really forgotten how loud she could get for being such a small woman. "I know I messed up, but I'm back and I want to fix things. With both of you!" Artemis clenched her jaw tears rolling down her face.

"That's going to take more than an apology to fix things Mom." Jade said her eyes trained on the ground.

"It wasn't fair, leaving you" The women looked at her youngest daughter, "or leaving you to deal with my mess up." She looked to her oldest daughter. "I did a lot of horrible things, but none as horrible as leaving you two." Artemis finally looked at her mother. 

She looked different, more tired at least before jail she had some type of vibrancy in her eyes. Now they were dull brown instead of the vibrant chestnut she remembered. The girls throat closed and she began to let out more broken sobs making the other two women look at her.

"I forgot what you looked like," she choked out falling in front of her to hug the women she called mom. "I forgot what you looked like and I didn't even realize it until now," the women wrapped protective arms around her.

"It's okay I'm here now," she ran fingers through her daughters hair trying to soothe her.

"Mom I messed up really bad and now I can't fix it, not just with you but with-" she stopped letting her mother wipe tears away.

"Honey, messing things up is what you do when you're young. How you fix them determines how you grow up." 

"I hurt people I love, how do I fix that?" She asked, he sister laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You love them until the hurt goes away." Her mothers eyes suddenly resembled the chestnut brown they were when she was younger.

"What about when he hurt you too? How do I fix that?" More tears poured falling into her mothers lap.

"The same way sweetheart, love until it doesn't hurt."


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was tough on you guys not because I thought you weren't good but because I knew you were. I was scared that if I let up for even a second we could lose what we worked for and it would be all my fault. Now here we are...I've never been so scared and excited to get out on that field with you guys. I guess what I'm saying is there's no prouder captain in this world and I'm proud to have been a Gotham High Lady Cougar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end, I hope you guys are as excited as I am! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Saturday mornings were usually the same, soccer game after soccer game. This one wasn't the same, it was the last one she'd ever have as a Gotham High Lady Cougar. Also the first one her mother would ever attend. It made her nauseous to eat but she forced down something.

"Hey Artemis it's time to fucking wi-" Zatanna walked in not bothering to knock like usual, when she saw her mother at the table she froze.

"Zatanna, this is my mother Paula Crock. Mom this is Zatanna my best friend and we're on the soccer team together." Zatannas eyes widened as her mother wheeled over to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Crock," Zatanna was quiet after shaking her hand.

"You girls should get going you don't want to be late," Paula held her daughters hand squeezing for a moment, "good luck today Artemis." She smiled back at her squeezing back.

"I promise to make you proud," she shouldered her bag without another word leading a dazed Zatanna out of the apartment. It took ten minutes in the car for what just happened to register in her brain.

"Artemis when did this all happen?"

"Three days ago, it all happened really fast."

"You didn't think to tell me? Your best friend?" Zatanna sounded hurt by this.

"Look I'm sorry but we haven't exactly seen much of each other lately!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette parked the car and unbuckled her seat belt.

"You ditched me for Dick Grayson!" It was her turn to be hurt, a wave of realization washed over her friend.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot! All for a dumb boy too!" She rested her head in her hands.

"It's okay, I was an idiot for a dumb boy too." Zatanna gave her a look of pure confusion. "After all of this, I went to Wally West of all people." Zatannas confusion turned to utter disbelief.

"Did fucking pigs rain from the sky too?"

"No but I royally messed that up," Artemis leaned back in her seat heaving a big sigh.

"Think you can fix it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to try." She opened the passenger door. "After we kick some ass though."

"Hell yeah let's do this!" The pair jumped out of the car together dashing into the locker rooms, for their last game as Lady Cougars.

Instead of the usual lively chatter greeting her, it was quiet. The girls sat on benches ready and waiting, this was the day. The team looked at her expectantly, Artemis looked at Coach Lance expecting her to give the pre-game speech. 

"Artemis, any words of wisdom to your team?" 

The captain stepped onto a bench, when she turned she saw a group of girls who'd become her family over the past years. Her heart swelled with emotion.

"Listen I know I was tough on you guys, I was more than tough sometimes. Sometimes I was a straight up bitch and I'm sorry." This earned a small laugh from the group.

"Glad you said it so I didn't have to!" Zatanna yelled from the back, Artemis rolled her eyes and continued.

"I was tough on you guys not because I thought you weren't good but because I knew you were. I was scared that if I let up for even a second we could lose what we worked for and it would be all my fault. Now here we are...I've never been so scared and excited to get out on that field with you guys. I guess what I'm saying is there's no prouder captain in this world and I'm proud to have been a Gotham High Lady Cougar." Artemis was fighting through tears towards the end of her speech the team enveloped her into a hug.

"I think Artemis covered everything ladies, there's only one thing left to do." The team looked to their coach. "Get out there and kick some ass!" A cheer erupted from them and they began to make their way to the field. Artemis took a deep breath, this was it...her moment and she'd be dammed if anyone took it from her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How could you leave like that I was worried sick I didn't know if you got home safe or were hurt! You scared the hell out of me...why the hell are you laughing?"
> 
> "Aren't you going to ask about that kiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that's left is the epilogue, kind of sad that this is coming to a close. Hope you enjoy the latest installment and thanks for reading!

It was completely on her shoulders, she dreamed so many times about this very moment and now that it was here it still felt like a dream. She kicked the ball into the net and it sailed right in. It took the team five seconds to register what happened, and five more seconds to react. Megan was the first to let out a piercing scream and tackle her captain into the mud giggling. The rest of the team followed, when Artemis finally came out of her fog she was at her place in the bottom of the dog pile.

"We won!" She yelled tears falling down her face, there would be schools fighting over her she'd have her pick of the lot and so would the other seniors. Her heart felt like it'd burst with pride for her team and herself. She ran to hug her mother and sister who were also crying.

"You did it baby sis, I'm so proud!" Her mother had no words all she could do was hug her and cry.

"I can't wait to celebrate with you guys, but there's something I have to do first." She jumped off of the bleachers looking back up at them, they were a little broken but this was family now.

"What is that exactly?"

"To love until it doesn't hurt." She raced to the boys field which was right next to theirs. They were in their own celebration, diving through mud and yelling. Her heart swelled even more, he'd done he won. She scanned the field for him as she ran. Stopping dead in her tracks when she spotted him, Dick Grayson tapped his friends shoulder and pointed at her.

Wally looked, and even with anger in his eyes they made her heart flutter like doves in her chest. When he started towards her she could tell he was still angry, but she didn't care she walked towards him with a grin on her face.

"How could you leave like that I was worried sick I didn't know if you got home safe or were hurt! You scared the hell out of me...why the hell are you laughing?" He looked ready to explode and she just smiled at him. His anger turned to shock when she grabbed him by his jersey and pulled him to her level.

"Aren't you going to ask about that kiss?" Artemis smiled pulling him down for his long awaited kiss. He made a noise of surprise before he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. All around them their teams wolf whistled and exchanged 'I told you so'

"Um excuse me?" Someone next to them cleared their throat. They pulled apart looking at the man who'd interrupted them. "I'm with recruiting at Stanford University and I'd like to talk with you two about coming to play for us. You know when you're not...celebrating so here's my card." He handed two awestruck teens his card and congratulated them.

"You did it...oh my god you did it!" Artemis jumped wrapping her arms around he caught her easily holding her up.

"No babe we both did it," he laughed kissing her again.

"Oh my god I almost forgot!" Artemis said pulling away suddenly and taking his hand. They ran back to the girls field hand in hand to where her mother and sister were standing.

"What are we doing?" He asked his smile looked like it was about to come off of his face, she stopped in front of her Mom.

"Mom, this is Wally West. Wally this is my mother Paula Crock." She explained not letting go of his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Crock, I think your daughter is awesome," Wally shook her hand putting on his most charming smile.

"I can tell," her mother looked him up and down. " _He's cute keep him close_ ," Paula switched easily to Vietnamese.

 

" _Trust me I plan to_ ," Artemis replied, Wally looked back and forth as confused as ever.

 

"Since when do you speak Vietnamese? Are you guys talking about me?" Wally looked frantically between the mother and daughter.

 

" _It's funny to see him so scared, should we tell him?_ " Jade joined in on the fun.

 

"You're talking about me aren't you? This is no fair!" The trio laughed, Artemis kissed the pouting Wally on his cheek.

 

"Wally what are you doing?" Artemis recognized his aunts voice, Wally looked over and saw his aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Iris Uncle Barry I did it!" He let go of her hand running towards them picking his Iris up and spinning her then throwing his arms around Barry. Artemis watched smiling widely, when he finished celebrating he led the pair back to her family. 

"Artemis lovely to see you again, congratulations!" Iris gave her a tight hug. Barry congratulated her, picking her up in a tight hug making her laugh. 

"Thank you," she said beaming while she slipped her hand into Wallys. "I'd like for you guys to meet my mother, Paula Crock." 

"I'm Barry West-Allen and this is my lovely wife Iris West-Allen," they both shook her hand smiling politely. 

"You have a lovely daughter," Iris commented, she looked up at Wally sharing the same elated look. "I'd like to formally invite you to a celebration dinner tonight." 

"Oh no I do not want to be a bother-" 

"Nonsense I insist, I'd love to get to know the mother of the lovely girl who has my nephew's heart." Barry gave Wally a nudge. 

"Uncle Barry!" Wally blushed up to his ears, which Artemis found to be adorable. 

"Well in that case I'd love to find out more about the family that raised the boy my daughter is crazy about," Paula gave her daughter a knowing look. "

 

" _Mom quit embarrassing me!_ " She said switching back to Vietnamese blushing along with Wally.

 

" _I do it out of love darling_ ," Her mother replied, Jade giggled. Barry and Iris looked just as confused as Wally.

 

"What are they saying?" Barry asked leaning towards his nephew.

 

"Wouldn't I like to know Uncle Barry," Wally sighed.

Later that night six people sat around the family room, exchanging laughs and stories. Artemis sat on the couch while Wally was on the floor between her legs, the T.V. played mostly as background noise.

"Look you two made the evening news!" Barry laughed, the pair of teens blushed while the adults shared a laugh. On the screen she saw herself jumping into Wallys arms and kissing him.

Months ago if you told her she would end her season with a championship and on Wally Wests arm, she might've laughed in your face. But how oh how wrong she would be.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you staring at West?"
> 
> "Just thinking about how gorgeous you look,"
> 
> "You better not start with poetry again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm legit sad that this is over! I really loved writing this and I'm glad people liked it! I'm going back to class in a few days so I might not be posting for a while but don't worry next break I'll come back with something great for you guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

"Wallace Rudolph West I will not forgive you if we're late for dinner!" Artemis called as she shrugged a jacket on. 

"You couldn't stay mad at me if you tried babe," Wally exited the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

"I'll just tell everyone that we were late because you took forever in the bathroom!" She held up the car keys that he was obviously looking for.

"I think we're late because you insisted on me showering with you!" He shot back earning him a death glare, instead of shrinking under the look he planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Both in their junior year of college at Stanford, he'd become immune to her glare. Especially immune to it since they moved in together months before.

"Whatever let's go to, we can't be late to the New Years party!" Artemis scoffed her cheeks flushing.

When they pulled up to the house Aunt Iris opened the door to wave to them.

"Hey babe?"

"Yes dear?"

"Race you to the door!" He exclaimed sprinting ahead of her, she let out a surprised noise before taking off after him jumping on his back. They laughed while he carried her on his back the rest of the way.

"You two still act like you're eighteen," Iris commented giving them hugs.

"That was only three years ago," Wally gave her a kiss on the cheek putting his arm back around Artemis walking through the door.

"Hey baby sis, Wally settle something for me! Who swears more, me or Roy?"

"Jade," the pair answered in unison laughing afterwords.

"Told you, it's probably your fault Lian said a swear word!" Roy and Jade met right after Artemis left for school, the pair married pretty quickly. Having a baby girl not very long after. Lian wobbled over to Artemis holding her arms up and babbling.

"There's my sweet pea!" He couldn't help but notice how good she looked like that. 

"Hey do you want to come to Uncle Wally?" Lian looked at him clutching onto her aunt and shaking her head. "Come on why doesn't she like me?"

"Don't worry Wally, she'll come around. She used to cling to Jade, but now I'm her favorite!" Roy smiled triumphantly, which earned him a flick to his forehead from his wife.

"When are you going to give mom another grandchild? I need her to stop bothering me about it," Jade asked casually from her spot on the couch.

"You're funny, she's going to have to wait for kids from me!" Lian wiggled out of her arms to come to Wally.

"There she is, you finally like your Uncle Wally?" Lian promptly grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled, when he cried out the girl giggled with glee. "Shouldn't you be worried that your daughter is delighted by my pain?" Wally rubbed his head wincing.

"That means she likes you, maybe she just likes red hair," Roy gestured to his own fiery locks.

"Huh, I realized something Jade. We have the same type, annoying redheads." 

"Hey!" Wally and Roy exclaimed in unison.

"Whiny annoying redheads," Jade added, the sisters laughed. 

"Hey just remember you chose to be with a whiny annoying redhead!" Roy stood giving Wally a high five as he walked by.

"Oh my God he's right, Artemis I bet if we run now we can make it to mexico by nightfall!" Jade joked taking Lian from him and following her husband.

"Girls leave the poor boys alone!" Paula wheeled in, Wally hugged her sticking his tongue out at his girlfriend.

"Mom you wouldn't say that if you lived with him," Artemis leaned down to give her mother a hug.

"You love me," Wally pulled her close to him kissing her temple.

"Unfortunately," she deadpanned leaning into him.

They started having joint family holidays, their families were small so it seemed stupid to have two of everything for a how small everything was. It was always the same Barry and Iris hosted, and their little family fragments had mini holidays. It was never huge but it was enough with just them, it made Wally happy.

Hours later Lian was sleeping and the adults prepared to ring in the new year. Instead of drinking out of the glass, Artemis had a bottle of champagne sipping straight out of it. She looked so pretty, he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"What are you staring at West?" She smiled her simple smile, his heart still stopped like it did when he was eighteen.

"Just thinking about how gorgeous you look," he grinned making her scoff.

"You better not start with poetry again."

"I guess since that doesn't work anymore I guess I have to do something even more romantic." He shrugged putting a hand in his pocket.

"Try stupid," Artemis snorted taking another sip of the bubbly drink.

"Fine stupidly romantic," he stood pulling her to her feet.

"Wally what are you doing?"

"Well probably something really dumb," he said sinking down onto one knee.

"What the actual-"

"Please shut up and listen for two seconds." He chuckled. "I remember the first day I met you, we were in sixth grade and playing on the co-ed soccer team together. I was mad because you scored on me when I played goalie so I came home and complained to my Dad about it." Everyone laughed at that. "He told me not to get too worked up about it because one day I would probably marry you." Even Wally had to chuckle at that.

"Get on with it West!" Jade commented already almost finished with her own bottle of champagne.

"Yeah don't be a little wimp!" Roy called, Jade and Roy were really perfect for each other.

"I've loved you since we were eighteen, when I'd sit next to you in English class twirling a lock of your hair around your finger. I fell in complete and utter love with you and I haven't stopped since. So Artemis Lian Crock," he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, "will you marry me?" Everyone had stopped chattering, holding in a collective breath.

"Yes I'll marry you, you absolute sap!" He stood placing the ring on her finger while the family cheered and clapped. The clock struck midnight as she pulled him down by his collar for a kiss.

"Remember when you said you'd never stoop to my level?" Wally asked suddenly.

"Shut up West," her grey eyes sparkled with happy tears.

"No you shut up, Mrs. West." They kissed once more. 

If you told an eighteen year old Wally that his father turned out to be right, he'd laugh in your face. But oh how wrong he'd end up being.


End file.
